Archibald
|friends = |enemies = |likes = His friends and family, spending time with Artie, humans, Stella's love for Tiger, Brodi, Matthew, Brodi and Matthew's heroism, being with his family, being able to spend time with Brodi and his family, having Matthew and Charles in the family, wolves, music, singing, dancing, protecting Woolsville, his life in Columbia, going on adventures with Matthew, Eddie's compassion, the future, video game characters, playing arcade games,|dislikes = Howard A. Wolfsbane, innocent sheep in danger, the death of his mother, Eddie's stubbornness, villains, threats to his family and friends, being unable to spend time with Brodi, seeing Brodi sad, Eddie being hard on Brodi, Becky, murder, Aswad, Anthony (formerly), mistreatment towards his friends, injustice,|powers = Phyiscal Strength, speed, immorality,|weapons = Claws, fists, teeth,|fate = |inspiration = Adam}} '''Archibald '''is the oldest brother Brodi, Artie, and Stella, adoptive brother of Matthew and Charles, oldest son of Eddie and a major character in the movie The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 and in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius and a supporting character in the other films. Background Archibald is the 1st Mastiff born to the heroic Mastiff, Eddie. Archibald's mother, Angel died sometime before the events of the films causing Eddie to be overprotective of Brodi and his siblings. Along with Artie and Stella, Archibald is protective of Brodi and the rest of Woolsville. When the evil and villainous Howard A. Wolfsbane started threatening Woolsville and to prevent any distraction, Eddie destroyed all of the musical instruments to prevent any distraction. Archibald didn't like destroying all music in Woolsville but it was for the safety of his friends and family. With Archibald being overprotective of Brodi, he doesn't let him go with him to protect Woolsville from Wolfsbane because he doesn't want Brodi to get hurt. Archibald is hoping that someone will defeat Wolfsbane and restore peace, happiness and the music back to Woolsville, so he can a fun-loving brother again. Personality Archibald's personality is similar to Adam's personality because of his overconfidence and cockiness. Archibald is otherwise protective and eager to keep his family and friends safe from villains, especially Wolfsbane. Archibald is brave and the strongest Mastiff family meaning that he's the most helpful to Eddie and to all of Woolsville. Despite Archibald being strong, tough and serious most of all, he's classified as a goofball and he loves to have fun with his friends and family. He's caring, loving, loyal and comforting around his family. In the film, Archibald was busy and hard-working, he was even ignoring Brodi. He's overprotective of Brodi because of the death of his mother. He was eager of getting rid of Wolfsbane, so he can more time with his friends and family. He even didn't realize that he was mentally hurting Brodi until Matthew said that since, his mother's death, Brodi has been extremely sad and he's been expecting attention. That's when Archibald decided to change his ways, so he can a better brother because he never wants to hurt Brodi, along with Artie and Stella. Archibald has a strong brotherly bond with Artie because after he was born, he wanted a younger brother to look up to him and to hang out with. When Artie was born, it was Archibald's chance to practice on being a big brother to his younger siblings. Archibald and Artie may be different in many ways but they both share one thing in common and that is, they both deeply love music. After Wolfsbane's death, Archibald became a loving and caring brother again. He even promised to be there for Brodi and the rest of his family. In the cartoon series, Archibald is more relaxed and laid-back along with Artie and Stella. Physical Appearance Archibald is a tall and muscular Tibetan Mastiff. He's the strongest Mastiff in the family next to Eddie. Archibald has short black hair and he wears a yellow Tibetan shirt with black pants. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 After the death of his mother, Archibald along with Artie and Stella decided to help their father, Eddie by protecting Woolsville from the villainous Howard A. Wolfsbane. He vowed to defeat Wolfsbane and restore peace, happiness and music back to Woolsville. Archibald was seen along with Artie and Stella when Brodi got home from school. Brodi asked Archibald if he could spend the afternoon with him but he could because he had to help Sensei with the celebration party. It appeared that Brodi had a distance relationship with Archibald, Artie and Stella. Archibald spent most of his time with Artie, Stella, and Eddie while Brodi was in the house playing with his guitar. Brodi hopes to restore his bond with his siblings. Later at the party, Archibald was seen dancing with some sheep. When the party dialed down for the night, Sensei gave some medals to Archibald, Artie and Stella. Archibald was so happy to get his medal. Before the party could continue, Wolfsbane showed up at the party in his giant golden robotic suit and he took Archibald along with Artie, Stella, Ruby, Calvin and Nelson. Wolfsbane was going to take them to his lair so he can kill them. Which will lure Eddie and Brodi to his lair, so he can kill them too. So, Eddie and Brodi had to rescue Archibald and the others before it was too late. The next day, Matthew, Brodi and Eddie began their journey to rescue Archibald and the others from Wolfsbane and his men. The trio could get into his lair without being spotted by Wolfsbane or his minions. After Wolfsbane's song, "Gold," Matthew tried to free Archibald and the others when he had the chance but Wolfsbane caught Matthew, Brodi and Eddie and he ordered his men to attack them. Matthew, Brodi and Eddie could escape but they would be back with a plan. Archibald and the others hoped that they would save them because they all had a bad feeling about Wolfsbane. Matthew, Brodi and Eddie later got help from Prince Carlos and his new chef, Buster tagged along with the trio. And Sensei gave Matthew and Brodi some wisdom and confidence for the rest of the journey. During the night, Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and Buster went back to Wolf Town to free Archibald and the others. And this time, Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and Buster could free them without being spotted by Wolfsbane or his minions. Matthew and Brodi could get Archibald and Artie out of the lair but it took Buster a long time to get the others out. Then Wolfsbane spotted them and put them in a stronger and larger cage. After Eddie had his outburst with Buster and Brodi, Archibald decided not to talk to Eddie because of his bad temper. Eddie then told his backstory to Matthew, Archibald and the others. Ever since his wife, Angel died, he and Brodi has been a distance. It was the same reason why Archibald, Artie and Stella had a distance relationship with Brodi. Archibald was later happy when Eddie restored his bond with Brodi when they hugged. Wolfsbane revealed to Matthew and the others that they're on a boat that was heading straight for a waterfall. Before Wolfsbane left the boat, his last lines were, “It’ll be too bad, you won’t be here on the 13th which will be my lucky number but not everyone’s lucky number.” He then left the boat in his hovercraft. Matthew and the others could get off the boat before they fell down the waterfall. Matthew and the others then took the next train to Columbia. Once they got there, Brodi and the others met Charles, Rebecca and the others. Archibald liked all of Matthew's friends. He especially liked Adam. Brodi then bid a farewell to Matthew. He was going to miss Matthew along with Archibald and the others. Somehow once Brodi and the others got back to Woolsville, they got kidnapped by Wolfsbane and his men. Then they were taken as prisoners where they were going to sentenced to their painful death. Luckily, Matthew could free them. When they were about to fly to the Wolf Castle to warn Prince Carlos, Wolfsbane caught them in his magnetic ray. The he revealed his evil plan to them. He was planning to kill Prince Carlos and Buster and then rule Wolf Town as revenge for his banishment. And then he'll destroy Woolsville and turn it into a new business corporation. Matthew could talk Anthony out of Wolfsbane's evil plan. With a change of heart, Anthony threw the Aconitum in Wolfsbane's eye, painfully blinding him. Anthony was then punched off of the platform by Wolfsbane. Luckily, Charles and the others showed up to fight Wolfsbane and his men. Archibald was seen fighting Wolfsbane's men along with the others. After Wolfsbane's death, Archibald was proud of Brodi and Matthew along with the others. He was even happier that Brodi finally got his medal for his heroism and bravery. He was glad that sheep and wolves could live in peace and harmony again. Best of all, with Wolfsbane gone, Archibald could spend more time with Brodi and his family. Before Matthew left Woolsville, he gave Brodi a big hug along with Eddie, Archibald, Artie and Stella. Before Matthew got aboard the X-15, Brodi quickly told Matthew how he felt about him. He told Matthew that ever since he met him, he felt like he could be himself around him. He felt like that he could never have this opportunity again. He then asked Matthew, if he and Charles wanted to be a part of the Mastiff family. Matthew and Charles then said yes. Eddie, Archibald, Artie and Stella were glad that Matthew and Charles were in the family. They then remodeled the house, and then Brodi and his family lived with Matthew and his family. And most of all, they were all happy. Draw It In the film, Archibald serves as a supporting character along with the others. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save Pencilville from the Eraser. Animal Planet In the film, Archibald serves as a supporting character along with the others. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save Animal Town from the villainous Red Bird. The North Wooten Archibald serves as a supporting character. He isn't seen until Matthew, Classified, Corporal, Robo and Short Fuse stopped by the house to get some supplies. He then ordered Charles and the others to change the kids back to normal by using the antidote. At the end, Archibald was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plan. Return to the Present In the film, Archibald serves as a supporting character. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save his future from the evil Future Butch The Karate Boy Archibald serves as a minor character in the film. He was seen at Matthew's karate competition at the Genova Karate Competition and he was cheering for Matthew along with the others. Once the competition was over, he told Matthew that he was awesome. Matthew then told Archibald and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house once he's done talking to the mysterious and charismatic Kung-Fu master. At the end of the film, he was watching Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five's fire dance. Once they were done, Archibald was seen cheering for them along with the others. Video Game Life Archibald served as a minor character. He isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack returned from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. He was seen playing Breakout with Artie before the ending. Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius In the film, Archibald joins Matthew and Robin Hood on their adventure to save Nottingham from the evil Prince John. The Fox and the Pooch In the film, Archibald serves as a supporting character. He's eager to protect Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Archibald serves as a supporting or major character in the cartoon series. In some episodes, he might serve as a tritagonist. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 characters Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Draw It characters Category:Dogs Category:Return to the Present characters Category:Animal Planet characters Category:Animated Characters Category:The North Wooten characters Category:The Karate Boy characters Category:Video Game Life characters Category:Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:The Fox and the Pooch characters Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Archers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Wooten characters Category:Wooten Gang Members Category:Thieves Category:Time Travelers Category:Athletes Category:Singing Characters Category:American Characters